The Ryu Sama Chronicles
by mnm12345
Summary: This is story of Ryu Sama, and his quest to save others like him. Later on he creates a team of people called The Freaks
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Dragon's Claw**

My name is Ryu Sama which means Dragon King and I am kind of a strange child. I have a special gift, the ability to transform into a dragon at will. So, of course I am a Dragon Tamer, you see, I can relate to them. Anyway, this is the story of when I turned ten and obtained my first Dragon Type and how I went to Professor Oak's lab and chose a Charmander which I named Zippo. Me and Zippo looked all across Kanto for more Dragon types and won Gym Badges but, I'm getting way ahead of myself here, let me start from the beginning:

"Wake up Ryu, it's time for you to become a Pokemon Trainer."

_Why can't mom's have a fucking snooze button?_

"Just ten more minutes mom!"

"RYU SAMA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST SO YOU'LL BE WIDE AWAKE FOR PROFESSOR OAK'S SPEECH AND GET THE POKEMON YOU WANT!"

"Holy shit fine mom."

I got up and quickly dressed, then walked down the stairs to eat my Coco puffs. Once finished, I told my mother good bye. Then I ran outside, it was a nice day out side and the sun was reflecting off the ground. It looked like Arceus had specialy added it that way. Then I made my way to Professor Oak's lab.

"Do you have a Charmander left?" I asked the elderly Professor, breathing heavily from my mad dash out of the house.

"You came just in time, I have one left."

"Hell yeah!"

He took the Poké Ball and released the Charmander.

"Char! Charmander Char!" The excited Pokémon called.

Without warning, I turn into a dragon and in Draconic say "I'll name you Zippo."

After thanking Professor Oak, and bidding him farewell, we began our journey together. After only a short treck we came upon a cave where there was a Seadra chasing a Crobat that had a Dragon Claw in it's mouth.

"Go Zippo, use Ember!" Zippo released a flame out of his mouth rapidly defeating the Crobat.

"Go Poké Ball!" I cry as it hit the Crobat. The Poké Ball shakes four times... _ding_! "Here ya go Seadra."

As soon as the Pokémon touches the Dragon Claw, Seadra glows, evolving into Kingdra, a Dragon type. I tranformed into a Dragon again.

"Please mighty Kingdra, join my team!"

"Sure." The Kingdra replied.

I throw the Poké Ball at Kingdra, it shakes four times... _ding_!

With new Pokémon in hand, I begin my walk to Pewter City.

"Time to defeat Brock!" I cry happily, walking up route 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Rocket Project**

I reach finally reach Pewter City, but the clouds start to darken."Wow better find some shelter"

I run to the pokemon center _Better heal my friends,_ I walk up to Nurse Joy "Can you heal my pokemon, please"

"Sure young man, wait here for a few minutes"

After about five minutes Nurse Joy returns "Here are your pokemon",

"Thank you nurse Joy"

I lay down on the couch and finally fall asleep.I sadly get woken up by a Pidgy "Pidggggy"

"Well hi there little buddy" The Pidgy pecks me on my face "Hahaha now quit that"

A girl that looks to be around 9 comes "Sorry about that". "Its ok, are you a trainer also?".

"Why yes I am my name's Melanie Bell",

"Well nice to meet yea Melanie my name is Ryu Sama".

"Cool name",

"Thanks well I best be getting on my way"

I walk out_ I felt something about that girl,_ the wind starts blowing hard, it seemed as if Tornadus himself was there.

So I walk to the Pewter City Gym. When I walk in a explosion of warm air hit's me, and it seemed as if I had walked into the center of the Earth.

A man walks up to me "Good a challenger"

"So you must be Brock?",

"Correct"

"Im here to battle you",

"Ok we will have a one-on-one pokemon battle"

'Ok Go Zippo",

"Go Onix"

"Zippo use Ember" as Zippo Release the fire attack from his small mouth. it hits the huge Onix, steam starts radiating off Brock's Onix "That didn't work!"

"Silly boy my Onix is at a higher level, Onix use Bind" The onix's Massive Tail swings around grasping Zippo

"No Zippo Use Slash", Zippo's little claws grow double in size as it hits the Onix "Whats happening"

"Your Charmander is evolving",

"Really that's great"

Zippo starts glowing and a whirling of energy makes the room light up and a short and nice breeze of wind appears "Charmeleon", "Zippo Flamethrower". This time Zippo's Fire Attack knocked the onix against the wall knocking it out.

"What Onix are you ok?" , "Nix, onix, nix", "Good job you deserve a break, return"

"Trainer here is your Boulder Badge, well earned"

"Thank you".

I walk outside Luckily the wind had subsided and the sun was shining. "Time to go to "

Me and my partners, Zippo,Batty,and King head to

on our way there we are jumped by strange people in suits

"Hey kid your coming with us"

"Never Why?,

"Because your a Freak, and our boss wants to run test on you"

I started getting mad, i started growing larger and larger, turning into a majestic green dragon, i hit the grunts and flew away.

When I knew I had lost them I turned back into a human,and start walking through , Then I ran into Him

"Hello Lad in a hurry?",

"Yea wanting to hurry and get my second badge".

The man looked at the ceiling then back at me "Oh how rude of me, the name's Giovanni Rocket"

"You mean the Giovanni that created Silph company?",

"The one and only, and sorry to cut this short but i better be going, im looking for some of my employees".

"Bye".

_Wow my hero is awsome,_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Girl**

So after I encounter Giovanni, I start making my way to Cerulean City. It was a nice day, Sunny, with a gentle Breeze. I keep walking seeing all types of Pokemon and Trainers. I finally see the gates that lead into Cerulean City. I jump with excitment, Time for my second Badge, but I get distracted, by a girl petting on a Dratini.

"Is that your pokemon",

"Why yes it is"

_Wow he's cute,"_Wow sorry for being so rude, my name is Ryu Sama",

"Nice to meet yea, my name is Miranda Water's".

"Yea" I trip over a garden hose

"Wow watch out, a bunch of water lifts me up". _Wow where did that come from?_

" I thought I was Freak",

"Hahaha I thought that was me, hehe"

Then without warning she kisses me, her tongue went down my throat, then she runs off. My cheeks turn bright red_ I think im in love_,

then a girl comes over to me. "Smooth Twerp"

"Who are you" I was kinda mad at this total stranger coming up being a total bitch

"Do I know you?",

"Nope"

"Then who the hell are you?",

"My name is Misty, and if your a challenger, come at 7"

"Fine"_Bitch_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The second Gym Battle**

I walk away from Misty and head to the Cerulean City pokemon center.

Pidgys are chriping and was sun is shining through the buildings windows. Then a Sweet summer breeze blows softly through my hair.

I finally walk through the sliding doors of the pokemon center.

"Hello Nurse Joy, will you heal my pokemon?"

"Why yes, young man, wait a few minutes"

about ten minutes later, Nurse Joy returns with the steaming Pokeballs

"Here you go, young Man"

I grab my Pokeballs, put them in my Trainers I head to Cerulean Gym

I see a huge blue building that looked like a Sapphire, shining in the Blazing sun.

I walk inside, Misty is in a pool swimming "Oh your early",

"Yea couldn't wait"

"Fine this will be a one-on-one pokemon battle"

"Ok Misty, Go Kingdra"

"Go Starmie"

"Kingdra use Whirlpool"

A huge whirlpool come out of Kingdras mouth, it hits Mistys Starmie sending it toward the roof.

"Starmie are you ok.?", "Miee"

"Good Starmie use Psywave"

The Psywave hits Kingdra but hardly damages it

"Kingdra use Draco Meteor"

A bunch of smaller Meteor appear in Kingdra mouth and hit the Starmie,The starmie goes flying, it falls over with the Gem on its chest blinking.

"Wow good job Ryu, heres your Badge"

I jump up in excitment 'Yay".

I leave the Gym, and see Miranda talking to Giovanni

I run up to Miranda and Giovanni and say hi

"Oh hi Ryu"

"Hi Miranda" Giovanni looks at me and I see the faintest of smiles

"Hey your the boy from correct?"

I then feel a strange feeling behind me, and a heavy object hits me._Thud!_

"Ryu im sorry it's all my fault" that is all I heard before I went unconcious

I wake up in a strange room "Where am I?"

I see a huge intercom looking device. "Ryu Sama my greatest creation"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Truth**

"Creation?", I look around the room for a way to escape,

Then a door opens up, and Giovanni & Miranda walks in.

"Yes Ryu you and many others"

"Is that why, I can transfrom into a dragon?" I was looking worried now.

"No Ryu, you were born with that, you and one other".

"So how am I your creation?"

Giovanni starts laughing, "I fount you and others that had special powers and I extracted them, creating a serum, I called it Serum Freak EX."

"What?" I started tearing up not believeing

"See I got lucky with you losing your memory,made it easier to catch you"

"What does Miranda, have to do with it?"

"She is my Daughter, she was born with the power of Water, and gods"

"Gods?"

"Yes just like you!"

I started laughing "This is a prank right?"

"No Ryu in ancient Greek times , there was a 13th god, one not spoken of often his name was Magernext Sama. and he was a desendent of Arceus himself"

"Arcues!"

"Yes Ryu, you and one other have the power of Arcues himself inside you"

*Starts freaking out* "Your a fucking liar!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Battle of the Freaks**

"Giovanni your a liar", Giovanni looks in Ryu's deep blue eyes

"Am I really?".Ryu looks at Miranda who's blonde hair is down, and is crying her eyes out.

"Ryu im sorry, We people with special powers can tell if someone is a **FREAK"**, After she said that Ryu thought to himself _Thats why I had a strange feeling about Melanie in Pewter City, She was like me, I hope she hasn't been caught yet._

"So im a supposed of Freak?",

"Yes Ryu yes"

"And im related to the great Arcues?".

"That is correct".I look around the room again a see a little ventalation shaft.I kick Giovanni "Why you little prick" he was about to punch me, when Miranda grabbed his arm and was like

"Father Please don't."

"Oh you have feeling's for the little god child correct Miranda", "Ahhh yea", her cheeks turned red, "Too bad im going to drain his powers, then he will die"

"Father no"

,"Miranda you really like me?". She didn't even answer, she opens the door and walks out.

"Ryu Sama I shall be back".

I look a the Ventalation Shaft "Yea right like im really staying imprisoned.I transform into a Mini dragon, and breathe a mighty fire, melty the metal away.

I walk inside_ Does Giovanni, pay his Cooling bill man its fucking hot in here._

I keep walking untill i reach a fork in the vents, on one side I hear a "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" noise, and on the other I hear silence so I took the one without noise. After about a hour of traveling I finally see light. I melt the metal and walk into a dark room.

I hear a voice "W-w-w-who's there?" asked a scared little voice, I change into a Charizard and swing my tail I see Miranda, with a small boy with here. "Are you guys ok?".

"How did you escape my dads cage?",

"Vent's so whos the kid?" I look down at the small boy, he was around 7 years old.

"His name is Airow".

"Why is he here?", all the sudden I start sweating, "Man its hot in here",

Airow starts crying. "Im sorry its all my fault",

"No it isnt,".

Miranda grabs my hand and whispers "He's a Pyromancer"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Battle of the Freaks #2**

"Wow so your a Pyromancer?",

"Y-y-yea, I control fire", he raised up his arm then puts his finger against the wall, it suddenly burst into a aray of flames. "Wow awesome,

"I will help us escape", I turn into my true form Rayquaza.

"Roooooooooooooar" I use my Draco Meteor to make a opening in the roof "Airow, Miranda jump on".As we ride away a siren goes off and a intercom in the base goes "ALL OF THE FREAKS HAVE ESCAPED."

"Opps didnt mean to let them all out hehe"

We make it in a clearing near Lavender Town. Near the lake of Summoning.

I transform back into a human, "Thats my power Airow"

"Wow",

Miranda sits on the dock, I walk over to her and look out across the lake, a Feebas hopes out of the majestic cystal lake, making ripples that look as if they were made in the Earth itself

"What a gorgeus site"

"Yea I guess". I take a seat next to her "Whats wrong?"

"My dad has a secret army of freaks, that will destroy us".

"What" I stood up shocked.

"Yes he has made clones of Airow, millions of him" I look at Airow who was curled up in a ball weeping.

"But why?"

"Because he's a Pyromancer"

I walk over to Airow and take off my Navy Blue denim jacket I cover Airow "Hope he sleeps well".

I see a shade coming near us a boy about 12 stretchs to us "What the heck did you just..."

"Here let me cut you short there, Names Albert and I'd like to say thanks, for breaking me out."

"Your welcome, I guess,?"

"Hey if you ever, and I mean ever need my help, send out a Podcast"

"Ok" Then Albert stretchs down a sewer.

"I hope Melanies ok"

"Oh you mean Electric Girl?" I look at Miranda surprised "Yea".

"Don't worry she is safe"

I go back to my seat on the dock, Miranda seats down also, She scoots closer and closer untill I can pratically feel the heat radiating off of her

"I love you"

"I love you to Ryu"

"Yep"

"I need to wash up" she gets up and walks to the dock

As Miranda goes to the dock to wash up I walk over to the clearing and see the fire still going and Airow fast asleep

"Night Airow"

I go over and lay down next to him and gently fall asleep


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Pyromancer**

I woke up and the sun was rising. The horizen was glowing in a multitude of colors.,I looked down and saw Airow and Miranda still sleeping.

Then Airow opens one eye "Where are we?".

"Hahaha we are on the outskirts of Lavender Town. We need to make our way to Saffiron City.",

"Why?", I look at the sky and see a Majestic Skarmory flying toward the Lavender Radio Tower. "I have a small base there., that we can hide out in".

Miranda woke up and hugged me. "Good morning Ryu",

"Good morning Miranda". Airow looks at us, and says

"Get a room".

I look at him and laugh, "Ok time to go", we start walking to Saffiron City, after about two hundred miles of walking we finally make it. Airow see's a team rocket grunt.

"Can I take him out?".

I look at the little kid in surprise "Sure?". Airow then turns into a human torch "Wow", the blaze from the little kid was so intense.

Then Airow sent out a huge fireball, it hit the Grunt with a _Oof_

"You know what for that im getting you a Pokemon kid, what do you want?"

He looks at me with his deep Ruby colored eyes and plainly says "A Flareon"

So Miranda and I, told Airow to stay put, and we walk though the forest, I fount a Eevee that was wanting some Oran Berries, and Miranda fount a Fire Stone a trainer probaly dropped.

"Come here little fellow, I got a nice juicy Oran berry for yea". I gave the Eevee a huge Blue Oran Berry, it eats it, faster than I could hand it to it.

"Wow"

Miranda was running toward us when she tripped over a overgrowth in the trees,the fire stone goes flying, landing on the Eevee, The Eevee starts glowing and changing shape,

When all the sudden Airow jumps on my back "We have to leave",

'Why?" I heard a noise and a engine start "Team Rocket".

"Oh no, Well Airow heres your new partner"

I point at the newly devolped Flareon

"Wow," The engine noise gets louder and a bunch of Pidgy and Spearow fly away

"Time to fight"...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Stand**

As the noise grew louder, Pidgys flew over the clearing. "Guys get ready".

"I-i-im scared Ryu". I look at the young child. "It will be ok just fight along side your Flareon".

As soon as I say that, a weird mechanicel machine comes through the forest into the clearing.

"We are Team Rocket, we must capture you** Freaks**" Two people and a Meowth appear

"Stop it" screamed Miranda slamming a massive curve of hot steaming water at Team Rockets machine.

Then Airow yelled "You SOB's will die!"

The little boy started firing bits of flame from her finger tips at the machine melting it.

Then the Meowth started to speak "Why you little dick", The pokemon claws started growing and slashs at Airow

"Hey stop" I yelled, then I started glowing yellow with power. "Wow what is this power?".

My Hair started turning yellow and it stood up high. "Wow".

I felt as if the entire earth was giving my strength. Bits of rock was torn apart from the impressive power.

"This is strange", I hit the machine and it tears apart.

The three Team Rocket grunts look at me scared and press a button that was on their suits. The part of the machine that was still standing opened up revealing three Airow clones "Time to die motherfuckers"

Screamed the Pyro clones as the released massive Fire Balls at us.

I use my new powers to create a shield of energy, then I cluster a bunch of the newfound energy and create a Massive ball of Earths energy, flinging it at the clones destroying them.

Then the real Airow looks a Miranda "Thats one motherfucker that I dont want to mess with"

"Yep..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Boat**

Then a huge device that looked like a claw jerked Miranda up into the sky. "Help me Ryu"

I look up at the machine but it dissapeared.

"What the fuck , where did the machine go?"

Airow looks at me "look".

A small card floated down from the sky. I grabbed it, and read it aloud "If you want to see Miranda again come to the Johto region"

Airow starts to cry "P-p-poor Miranda".

"Its ok Airow I will get her back, I want you to stay in my base here in Safferon."

I lead Airow out of the woods into Safferon City, we keep going untill we see a small shed.

"Come inside". Airow follows me inside, I press a button under a statue of a Gyrados, and the floor gives way

"Wow how did you get this?"  
"My father told me of all kinds of little secret Bases across the regions this one is my personal favorite, now don't leave untill I send out a PodCast ok?"

"Ok Ryu, come back soon"

I look down at the small child "Don't worry I will, I promise"

I hug the small child as if he was my own son and left.

I Transformed into my Rayquaza form again and flew to Vermillion city. I land onto of a huge Snorlaxs Belly and transform back into a human.

Then I walk into a pier and go up to a member of a ships crew "How much does a ticket cost?"

"Well sunny boy your in luck, this is the S.S Anna's Free Tour ride to Johto

"Really cool, I would like to ride"

"Sure thing"

I walk onto the boat. I see all kinds of new trainers. And even the Kanto league champion **Red**

_Miranda I will save you, I promise_


End file.
